Sneeze
by Majestic Moon
Summary: When Danny suddenly becomes allergic to ghosts will anyone realize the similarities between Phantom and Fenton? And what about Danny's sudden allergies? Over top of that, will the new mysterious ghost succeed in his plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating my other stories first, but this was bugging me for like, ten seconds, and then I grabbed a pen and wrote it down. Couldn't help it.

**Disclaimer: **Like, I so totally do not own _Danny Phantom _if I did, you would be like, the first people 2 know. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, like, own the show. Totally.

**"Sneeze"**

****

Chapter 1: Early Symptoms (Prolouge)

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr Lancer remarked as the fourteen year old boy jumped out of his seat, wiping the drool of the side of his face.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't sleep in my class, let alone drool on my desks! **Detention!**" he barked.

"Yes sir..." sighed a now wide eyed Danny. He couldn't help falling asleep now that the nightly ghost attacks had increased. There was also the fact that Danny felt like he was coming down with something.

Mr. Lancer went back to his daily lectures that droned on and on. In this particular case, it was on the work of Edgar Allen Poe, which was enough to put Danny asleep any day.

Today however, Sam passed Danny a note hoping it would keep him out of any further trouble.

"_Watch it Danny,_"it read,"_one more detention and you'll get a two-hour Friday detention! That means you'll get grounded and we won't have that sleepover you've been dying for. You know, the one that gives you a break for a night because we'll be there. "_

Danny read the note, wrote his response, carefully folded it and then passed it to her.

"_I know. But these ghosts are just so annoying. I'm loosing so much sleep! I really do need that free night..." _

Sam looked at Danny after reading it and then wrote back.

"_Yea, 'bout that.. Are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed."_

Danny read and then wrote back, _"I'm just feeling a little tired. Probably allergies. You know how bad I get in the fall. Itís kinda bad this year but Iím fine.î_

Danny passed the note to Sam and after she read it she looked back, still unconvinced.

Both teens turned their attention back to their teacher, who was now quoting his favorite poem, 'The Raven.'

ìAh, I distinctivly remember that bleak December. When each dying ember wrought their ghost across the floor--"

"Achooo!" A loud sneeze echoed across the room right after a blue mist escaped Danny's lips.

"Bless you." Mr. Lancer eyed Danny before going back to his poem.

"--Quoth the Raven Nevermore."

Mr. Lancer looked up from his poem only to see Danny Fenton falling out of his chair onto the floor.

"**Mr. Fenton?"**

Yay! I'm finally done the first chappie! (Kim, stop IMing me when I tell you I'm typing fanfiction!) Anyway, this is short on purpose cause it's just the prolouge. KK, review and tell me your thoughts. Thankie! ** Next updates:** _ My Big Fat Rich Prom (NEW), Defining Normal, The Satellite, and Know Your Fruitloops (NEW). Your Mine is currently on haitus. cough I only have one review cough _ After that, back to this story. Kay? Byes! -M.M 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N SO sorry I haven't updated. I went crazy. Really...or did I? I forget...OK ONWARD!**

Disclaimer: DUH. Do you really think I'd be here if I did? 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sneeze:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2: Hypothesis

"MR. FENTON?"

A loud groan came from the floor as Danny propped himself up from the floor with his hands.

"I'm okay," He said while sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes. "I just lost my balance and fell out because of there not being a bar on this desk."

This was the first time that Mr. Lancer realized that Danny didn't look quite 'okay'. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he didn't care about his appearance at all. His hair was messier than normal, and his clothes looked like he just grabbed them out of his hamper.

"Mr. Fenton, would you like to go to the nurse?" the bald teacher said softly.

Normally, Danny would have jumped up and raised his hand and actually asked to go to the nurse if his ghost zone went off. But all of a sudden, he was feeling completely horrible. Horrible enough not to even try finding the ghost that had triggered his ghost sense.

Danny sighed, finally giving up. "Yes Mr. Lancer." The hybrid managed to stand up, finally noticing how achy he felt all over.

"Ms. Manson, would you please accompany him to make sure he actually makes it there this time?" Mr. Lancer's attention shifted over to Sam.

"Sure Mr. Lancer!" Sam jumped up, grabbed Danny's arm, and led him over to the door.

Out in the hall, Sam began heading towards the janitor's closet so Danny could 'go ghost'. However, Danny actually started heading towards the nurse's office which resulted in Danny's arm being practically ripped out of it's socket.

'Sam! The nurse is this way." Danny rolled his red eyes.

Sam's eyebrow lifted, a talent that she had spent hours in front of her mirror perfecting, and turned towards Danny.

"Your kidding me. I could have sworn that you only agreed to go to the nurse so that you could get whatever ghost escaped. Your actually admitting your sick!?!"

"Duh. I'll let my parents get the ghost. They're the ghost hunters. Besides, as soon as my ghost sense went off I felt worse. I'm too sick, I might actually get hurt." he muttered.

"All right. Then to the nurse we go." Sam grabbed his arm again and began leading him that way instead.

The nurse, who Danny had never actually met no matter how many times he had used her as an excuse to get out of class, had already been aware of them coming. Mr. Lancer had called ahead to make sure he actually made it there and didn't skip class again.  
The nurse, who asked him to call her Kim, seemed rather shocked that they were there, and even more shocked of Danny's appearance.

"Did you even look in the mirror today?" She questioned him while taking him over to a chair and sticking the thermometer in his mouth. He shook his head no. After a minute it began beeping.

"I can see why. 99.5 degrees. You have a slight fever. I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you home." she told him after reading his temperature.

Sam gave him an odd look. This was bad. For him to have a fever by average human standards was rather odd. After the accident his normal temperature had fell about two points down to about 96 degrees. She knew that because she was constantly complaining about how much colder his skin was compared to hers, and one day decided to prove that he was much colder.

He had about a 3 degree fever. Not good at all.

"Sam, if you would please lead him over to the cot that would be helpful. I need to go call his parents. "

Sam obeyed her orders and grabbed Danny, more gently this time.

"Sam, I'm all right, really." Danny whispered. Sam hadn't noticed that she had panic written all over her face.

"Danny, you have a huge fever. Not a slight one! She doesn't realize that your temperature is different than the aver--are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't. He had already fallen asleep.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in his bed, smothered by covers. He must have fallen asleep on the cot and never woke up when his parents came to get him. Poor Sam, he had drifted off while she was rambling away...

He sat up and lifted himself out of bed, ignoring the fact that he felt like he had gotten run over by a truck. His throat was dry and there was absolutely nothing in his room to drink, so he headed for the door. When he opened it, he jumped to see that his mothers hand was reaching for the door handle so she could go in.

"Danny! Get back in bed! You are very sick young man and I don't want you walking around!" She shrieked.

"Okay okay, jeez." He replied hoarsely while clutching his head.

Maddie winced. "Sorry dear. Didn't mean to yell. What did you want?"

" A drink please. Where's dad?"

"Oh! We never got to tell you that we caught a ghost just around your school right before your nurse called! Your father is downstairs running some very painful tests on it! I believe that it's name is 'The Box Ghost.' He was a tough little bugger but we managed to catch him."

Danny snorted. The box ghost is hard to catch? Maybe he had overestimated his parents ghost hunting skills.

"Glad I'm not him," his mother continued. "I suppose I'll go get your drink."

"Thanks."

Danny closed his eyes and laid back only to be awaken by the sound of a loud bang downstairs and a yell of 'Beware!'

His eyes snapped open to see the Box Ghost phasing through his bedroom floor and jumping at the sight of Danny.

"Aw... crud! BEWARE!" shrieked the box obsessed freak.

Danny's eyes didn't even register what happened next. As the ghost phased through his ceiling and his father shouted in disappointment from his doorway, all that he could do was sneeze.

And, of course, fall into complete darkness. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
This time, as Danny forced his eyes open, he felt a lot better. Not one hundred percent better, but about how he felt that morning. Just sick enough not to care what he wore to school.

At that time he noticed a glass of water by his bed right next to a note and a bell with a handle.

_Danny,_

Mom and dad went went to go look for that stupid creep who likes boxes. I have a theory on why you are so sick. Ring the bell when you are awake enough to think. 

-Jazz

Danny immediately grabbed the bell and rang it. If Jazz had a theory lately, he always wanted to here it. She was usually right. Usually.

Jazz practically ran into his door when he rang it. She rushed to his bed.

"I have a theory!" She exclaimed happily. Ugh. No matter what the theory was, when Jazz had an idea she was always so perky she could make the cheerleaders shudder in disgust.

"Yippee." Danny said sarcastically.

"Dad said that you passed out and sneezed right when the box ghost phased in right?"

"Yeah. And in school when my ghost sense went off I sneezed and fell over." Danny told her, actually becoming interested in what she had to say. 

"Yes! That just makes me even more right! I think that you have become allergic to ghosts! Isn't that great?" She shrieked.

"No that's not great. What do you mean?"

"Sorry, it's not so great for you. Anyway, somehow this year your allergies do not only include pollen, dust, flowers, and all plants in existence but you have also developed an allergy of ghosts! That means--."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Danny cut her off.

Jazz's face fell.

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't I be allergic to myself?" Danny questioned. Jazz thought for a moment before replying.

"You are. Just not as much as you normally would if you were near a ghost. Technically, you aren't in a ghost state right now so you really won't feel as sick. Just if you actually go ghost."

"Okay. So...what the heck will I do now? I can't be allergic to myself!" Danny panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something!" she said happily.

'_Great_.' Danny thought while taking a sip of his drink. ' _I'm allergic to myself. Looks like I'm gonna be sick for a while." _ Jazz skipped out the door. Unlike Danny, she was very happy that she had to use her brain. Too bad.

While his sister was downstairs coming up with a complicated hypothesis that he could never understand, Danny drifted back to sleep again for the third time that day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**A/N Soooo..what do you think? I have a question for you guys.**

Do you think this story should be one where Mr. Lancer finds out his secret, his parents find out his secret, Valerie finds out his secret, the whole town/world finds out his secret, or he just tries to cope with being allergic. What will it be?

I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I hope it is. I really do. I'll update whenever I have the time. Since I actually understand Science honors right now, and I'm not going to be in the play at school anymore, hopefully it will be within the next two weeks. Depending on how many ideas i get in my reviews.

Thanks for reading and remember to review, or just help me with ideas or comments!

-M.M


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! It's been a really, really long time I know. My excuse is writer's block, being lazy, being grounded, the fact that I haven't had internet for months, and my life.(Plus school, afterschool activities, etc.) Also, after taking a look at everybody's reviews and thinking about what makes sense and hasn't been overused, I have come to a conclusion of who will find out Danny's secret. Who? You'll just have to find out in later chapters! Also, I am yet to see any season three episodes other than Urban Jungle and Phantom Planet because my parents turned the cable off, and my computer can't handle big files or videos. Because of this, you won't have to worry about any spoilers if you haven't seen it. Enjoy!**

BTW, I myself have been sneezing for the past couple days thanks to allergies too. Darn. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SNEEZE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 3:**

The remainder of Danny's day consisted of his mother fussing over him, and a brief cheer up visit from Tucker and Sam. He eventually fell fast asleep due to extreme boredom and didn't wake up until early the next morning.

After Danny snuck out of bed to take a shower and get dressed, he quickly ran downstairs to beg Maddie to let him go back to school. She argued with him for a while before stomping off to find the thermometer. Once she found it, she shoved it into his mouth.

"You're back to normal. I suppose you can go back." she revealed after it beeped.

For the first time in his life, Danny cheered in extreme joy to be able to go back to school. He still felt like crap, but going through the torture of being stuck in his room with a mother who wouldn't even let him talk in fear that he might lose his voice was way more unbearable than Mr. Lancer's poems.

Since he had woken up earlier than usual, Danny decided to eat breakfast and walk over to Sam's house instead of waiting for her to come over.

After he got there, he waited for her to come out on her doorstep. A few minutes later, she emerged.

"Whoa, didn't expect you to be here. Especially with the fact that your mom's been watching you like a hawk!" she declared.

"Yeah, I know. She let me go after seeing that my temperature was 97.5 degrees." Danny replied.

"What?", Sam gasped as they started walking to school," you still have a slight fever Danny, you can't go back to school."

"Yeah, but they don't know that. They think that my temperature is below average right now. Besides, I don't think it's going to go much lower than that anymore."

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Well, Jazz had another theory," he began, "she thinks that I'm allergic to ghosts."

"No way," Sam protested.

"Yeah. It kind of makes sense because whenever my ghost sense goes off, I've started sneezing and feeling sick."

"Aww...," Sam began, "but wouldn't that mean that you're allergic to yourself?"

"Yep. I decided today that I'm probably going to be sick for a while so I should go back. I'm bored at home anyway." he explained.

"Ha, we're all going to be bored to death today at school anyway. Lancer's giving some big speach on the importance of education today and I can't wait." Sam said sarcastcally while giving a dramtic roll of the eyes.

"Crap.What a bore."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do about ghost hunting now that you keep getting sick?" Sam asked as they reached school grounds.

"I really don't know. I'm sure Jazz will figure something out." he spoke after pondering briefly.

Finally, Tucker could be seen sauntering towards them.

"Hey guys, whats up? I thought you were sick, Danny."

Danny and Sam took turns explaining the situation quietly, without any of the nearbye students hearing as they entered the school.

The trio briefly departed to go to their homerooms and lockers, but they all were heading to the same assembly so they would meet again. So far, the day seemed pretty normal. Dash rudely bumped into and insulted Danny, Paulina commented on Sam's 'freaky goth girl loser' outfit, and Tucker couldn't get his head out of his PDA as they all squeezed themselves into the auditorium and found their way back to each other.

Mr. Lancer began a speech that would most likely last for a few long hours.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I would like to begin my speach on the importance of education and how it will affect your future..." he began.

By then, everyone had already began talking among themselves. There were thousands of tiny little conversations all over the room, including a discussion between Danny, Tucker and Sam.

Jazz Fenton, the only one actually listening to the lecture, loudly whispered "shhh..." every few minutes for the first half hour of the speach before giving up and joining in with a nearby conversation.

About an hour an a half went by and Mr. Lancer had barely even started on the importance of homework.

"Now homework, which further excercizes your understanding of that day's classwork..."

"AAAACCCHHHHOOOOO!" came the sneeze that broke all previous records.

It echoed through the auditorium over the loud drone sound of Mr. Lancers voice, and the hundreds of students talking over him.  
A room full of "bless you's" chorused, but they fell on deaf ears. Danny Fenton was already unconcious, and the ghost hired to capture him had already succeeded.

**Hehe. Sorry! I know that it's the most ridiculously short, seemingly boring, sneakiest cliffhanger of a chapter ever, but it will just have to do for know. I'm going to update my other stories, and then get right back on this one. Start expecting more updates.**

Alright, since so many of you reviewed last time, I'll reward you by not bribing you with a quickly updated chapter for reviews. It just seems cruel now. Especially since it's been like, 5 months since my last update. I'm so sorry! However, reviews really will help me get motivated this time to write the next chapter:D

Anyway, my next updates are Defining Normal, and The Satellite.

-M.M


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I am so embarrassed. My mom found this story due to the fact that I left my email up and I got a review, so she ended up reading it and reviewing. She threatened to ground me if I didn't update. And she signed it 'MomE'. I'm mortified. For heavens sake, Mom, please don't ever go through my email again. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4: Missing**

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."Maddie Fenton freaked out at the officer standing in her doorway. "What do you mean my son got captured by a ghost? He just got over being sick! I shouldn't have let him go to school!"

"Mrs. Fenton you have to understand that we are trying our hardest to rule out all other options. The most plausible theory, considering the circumstances, is that your son was captured by a ghost. The vice principle, Mr. Lancer, told us that he just disappeared out of thin air during a lecture of his. We are going to require all of your cooperation at this time if we are going to get him back. You and your husband are the only ghost experts in the area, so it appears that you are going to have to be the one's to help retrieve your son." The officer spoke calmly.

Maddie took a deep breathe, and then offered for him to come in. "Do you have any leads, officer?" She closed the door behind him and led him to the couch, where Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and her husband where sprawled with blank looks on their faces. Due to the circumstances of their missing friend and sibling, the three teens were allowed to come with the officer from the "crime scene" to the Fentons' house.

"No. Other than the fact that he disappeared out of thin air, and he would obviously be a target of kidnapping from ghosts due to his relationship to you, we wouldn't have even been certain that it was a ghost that took him.

Jack paled at the words that came from the officer's mouth, who was very stout and tall. The man had a seemingly grim appearance to him, and it left everyone on the edge.

Sam and Tucker were more than worried about him. They were the only ones who really knew what the real circumstances were. Danny was somewhere out there, extremely sick, and most likely in the possession of a ghost that would want to _kill _him due to the fact that he was in a time of weakness and he was one of the most powerful ghosts out there.

Officer "Grim", as the two teenagers had dubbed him, sat down and began questioning every member in the room.

Danny opened his tired eyes only to see a swirling mass of green surrounding him. He was laying, in ghost form, on the strangely colored grass of the Ghost Zone, his feet and hands roped to prevent escape from...wherever he was.

He forced himself up from the laying position using the same technique that one would use to complete a sit up in gym class. Head pounding, he let himself go intangible and the ropes fell neatly to the ground.

_'What the heck happened? I must've gotten myself captured by a ghost_. _But where is it?'_ Danny looked around, picking himself off of the ground and gazing around. This part of the Ghost Zone was completely barren of ghostly presence.

_'Maybe I went ghost when unconscious and it ran off when it saw who I was?' _He theorized in his mind.

_'Alright. I gotta get out of here before anything else happens.' _He began flying towards the Fenton ghost portal, which he had grown accustomed to locating from any part of the Ghost Zone.

When he reached the portal, he went invisible and slipped through his house, careful of setting off any ghost alarms. As he went through his living room, he was shocked to find his friends, family, and a police officer squeezed onto the furniture, devising a rescue plan.

He slipped through the rest of the house and went through the door, where he made sure no one was looking before letting go of his ghostly form. Taking a deep breath and devising an excuse for his disappearance and sickly expression, he weakly opened the door.

Three concerned adults and three relieved teenagers turned their attention towards him. "Oh my god, sweetie!" Maddie rushed over to him, covering him with a gentile hug. "We were so worried. Where were you?"

"I woke up in the park. I figured a ghost had took me and then left me there in fear that the great Jack and Maddie Fenton would rip it apart molecule by molecule. So I came back here to see if you guys were home." Danny partially lied.

"Oh alright,"Jack said, convinced by Danny's retelling of his day's events. "You don't look so good, Danny, why don't you go lie down upstairs and we'll be right there."

As Danny obeyed his father's suggestion, Officer "Grim" cleared his throat."Well, now that the situation already seems to be controlled, I guess I will just go file some paperwork on this whole ordeal. Thank you for your cooperation in this situation even if it was for naught."

Sam rolled her eyes at the man's word choices as soon as he had turned around and hurried out the door. Everyone went upstairs to check on Danny, who although had only been gone a few hours, had worried a few dozen people with his sudden disappearance.

Danny was sprawled across the bed, with his eyes tightly closed. As his mother neared the bed and saw his expression, she became worried once more. She placed her hand on his head, but instantly grimaced when she found it covered in sweat.

"Oh dear," she remarked, "Jazz, can you please go get the thermometer. I think he's burning up!" Jazz rushed to find the thermometer, and also brought along a wet rag that Maddie carefully placed on his head. After a few short minutes of waiting, a beep sounded from the thermometer.

" One-hundred and one point three," Jazz announced, sharing concerned glances with Sam and Tucker. "Guys, this really isn't good. He has over a five point fever."

"Three points, Jazzypants." Jack argued, "One hundred and one point three minus ninety-eight point six equals a ...two point seven fever. "

Stunned by her fathers quicker than normal math skills, Jazz hesitated before speaking again. "Actually, Danny's average temperature is ninety-six. It's been that way since Danny got that little shock when he accidentally activated the portal all that time ago. One hundred and one point three minus ninety six equals a... five point three fever. So to the normal person right now, Danny's temperature would be..."

"One hundred and three point nine." Maddie cut her off and the whole room paled.

"Call 911."

**Authors Note: Wow, he's _really _sick right now. The temperature, after all of my silly math, came out just a tad higher than I wanted. Oh well, he's Danny. He'll survive because of his extreme awesomeness. Or will he? -Evil cackle-**

** Review please! Motivation is key to reading the next chapter as quick as possible! **


End file.
